


You Are All to Blame

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Ferard, Fluff, Fluffish, Frerard, Get rekt scrub, I hate myself, I suck at tags, Is this how you tag?, M/M, Oneshot, Well - Freeform, and writing, argument, black parade! Frank, danger days! Gerard - Freeform, ew who even says ferard, idk i hope so, military! Frank, painter!gerard, whatta you gonna do about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard and Frank have an argument about a mistake Gerard makes and Frank going into the military. They make up tho so iss all good. (Not edited sorry, this is something I needed to write)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, but it's written about what's going on in my family now, except my brothers going into the navy and my mom got him an epipen. Everyone's upset, so :/ fuck it

The door slammed shut. As soon as Gerard looked up from his painting to see why, he was greeting with a very upset Frank shoving some papers in his hands. Receipts.  
"Oh, hey babe..what's--,"  
"They're receipts, Gee. Receipts for an epipen." Frank stated, looking rather angry. Gerard wondered why.  
"Oh, yea, I uh got you one just incase." He shrugged, going back to his painting. Frank grabbed his brush, still being carful not to mess any of Gerard's work up  
"I told you not to get one!" He shouted, much to Gerard's shock. Frank rarely yelled at him.  
"What's wrong with that?" He crossed his arms.  
"What's wrong with that?!" Frank squealed  
"Gerard, I can't be in the Navy now! Because of that motherfucking epipen!" Gerard's heart dropped at his boyfriends harsh words, and at what they meant.  
"That's incredibly stupid. Why would that be relevant to you going into the navy?" He asked nervously. Frank guffawed.  
"I- I don't know it's the rules. It disqualifies me because of the the anaphylaxis or some shit." Gerard stood up to face Frank.  
"Okay I'll return it or something , it'll be fine." He said trying to kiss the shorter one.  
"Fine!? No Gee," Frank said pulling away "It's not fine because one, you probably can't return an epipen, and two, you still bought it. After I specifically asked you not to!" Gerard frowned.  
"I didn't remember that. I was worried about you. You know I've been worried about you since you told me about going into the service. And what if you got stung. Had a reaction. Frankie, you'd be all alone. I can't stand the thought of .." He shook his head. Frank put a hand of his  
shoulder a minute before furrowing his brows.  
"Wait.. You did that on purpose! It's because you didn't want me to go!"  
"What?" Gerard asked , confused "I didn--"  
"Gee! how could you do this to me? You know how much this means to me! And for you to just throw that a way for your own selfishness. What the fucks wrong with you?" Gerard's eyes filled with tears. He hated that, how he cried when he was mad. It was pathetic.  
"What's wrong with me?" He screeched "Whats wrong with you you dick. I would never do that to you!" He yelled  
"Then why did you!" It was a screaming match now, and tears cascaded down the redheads as he stared at his boyfriend.  
"I FUCKING DIDN'T!" Gerard sobbed angrily. He took a breath.  
"Why would I-I ever do that!! I love you so much, and I'd NEVER do that. I-I do actually know what it means to you to do it this and, and I'd never get in the way. No matter.. No matter how much I don't won't you to go." He finished quietly. Frank stared for second before snatching the receipts back.  
"Well looks like it doesn't matter what you wanted now, cause I'll never get to do this." He deadpanned as he stormed into their room. Gerard let out a frustrated groan, before wiping his eyes like a child. He needed Mikey. And a drink. He grabbed his keys and a bottle of jack before tearing off to his car.  
When he arrived to Mikeys house, Ray answered instead, holding an x-box controller.  
"Woah, the fuck happened to you." He said noticing his puffy eyes and full bottle of jack. "Where's Mikey." He said in a scratchy voice. Ray opened the door and let him in "Yo Mikes, you might wanna come here. It's Gerard." He called. There were footsteps before Mikey came into view. "Woah, Gerard, you okay?" He raised an eyebrow. Gerard shook his head. "Uh, ok. Wanna like, talk about it?" He nodded. After they talked ,they all got drunk.  
Mikey didn't know what to do to help his brother, Ray just liked to party and Gerard didn't know any other way to handle his feelings. The other two were fast asleep, and Gerard was still moping. The clock read 3:00 and Gerard knew he should get home. He considered driving, but really didn't want to get a ticket. After a few minutes of pondering it, he decided what he'd do. Call his Frankie. He borrowed Mikeys house phone because he'd forgotten his in his angry, sad rage to get to his brother. He shakily dialed Frank's number, which he knew by heart and put the phone to his ear. It rang, and rang, until he didn't think he'd get an answer. But then he did.  
"Gee, where are you?" A tired sounding Frank answered. Gerard almost cried.  
"Mikeys." He spat. Or tried to. He wanted to sound angry, but really just sounded sad.  
"And you're drunk.. At Mikeys." He stated. Gerard nodded. Then remembered he was on the phone.  
"Yea. Frankie can you come pick me up." Gerard said, voice cracking in the middle. Frank sighed.  
"Yea babe. I'll be right there. Bye."  
"Wait'" Gerard yelped, then stopping so he didn't wake up Mikey or Ray.  
"What is it Gee?" Frank asked , a bit impatiently.  
"I love you."  
There was a pregnant pause.  
"I love you Gee. Be right there." And then he hung up. Gerard broke down into tears as he went to walk out to the porch. Mikey had a really old porch swing and he carefully sat in it. He'd ruined his boyfriends life. It was stupid really, and he wouldn't have been surprised if Frank hadn't answered. When Frank pulled up, Gerard didn't even noticed as he was to focused on his critical thoughts.  
"Gee." Frank said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked up.  
"Oh." He said standing up and beginning to walk to the car. Frank grimaced. He'd been a bit harsh earlier. He put his arm around Gerard and led him to the car. Neither of them talked on the the ride home.  
"I'm sorry." Gerard said when they pulled up to the apartment complex. Frank placed a hand on his thigh.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll be okay. And hey, at least I'll get to be with you, right." He tried, though even in his semi-drunken state Gerard didn't miss the hint of disappointment in his tone.  
"I'm sorry Frankie, I'm so sorry. I didn't do it on purpose! And if you think so, well.. Okay." He frowned, head down. Frank grabbed his hand and began to speak, before he was interrupted.  
"It's okay if you don't wanna be my boyfriend anymore, I understand,"  
"What! No Gerard, it's not like that. I am you boyfriend. I promise I don't want to break up with you, okay?" Now come on, it's late. We can talk about this someother time."  
Gerard nodded.  
"Ok Frank. I love you."  
Frank gave a small smile before getting out of the car.  
"I love you more, Gee, I really do."


End file.
